Proposals' Aren't Perfect
by singactdance94
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic and I'm really nervous as to how I did. Please review and tell me what you guys think. 3  Basically, it's Ginny's birthday and Ron proposes to Hermione.   BTW, I own NONE of these characters, JK Rowling does and she is awesome


**Okay guys, first and foremost, NONE of these characters belong to me whatsoever.**

**They are complete property of J.K. Rowling. She is a genius for coming up with these **

**characters and their wonderfulness. :)**

**Now, This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm completely nervous as to how it turns out.**

**I would just like to say that Ron & Hermione are my FAVORITE couple ever! They are **

**so cute and I just HAD to write about them. :) I hopeI did them and J.K. Rowling justice. **

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks guys.**

**Proposals' Aren't Perfect:**

"Ron..Ron wake up. Ron! Oh for heaven's sake, Ronald wake up!" Ron fought to keep his eyes shut as his girlfriend of 4 1/2 years shook him nearly off his bed. "Ronald Weasley, I said wake up! It's nearly 5 pm!"

I'm up, I'm up!" Ron said as he accepted defeat. Slowly he opened his eyes as Hermione opened the curtains to reveal the bright sun. "ugh, bloody hell Hermione! Close the curtains!" Ron sat up and immediatley convered his eyes with his arms.

"Ron, your such a baby! Besides, you were supposed to be up hours ago, it's Ginny's birthday and your mothers having dinner for her at the Burrow. We are the only people that aren't-"

Ron shot up before she could finish. He completley forgot about Ginny's birthday. He rushed to the restroom to wash his face while Hermione sat on his bed waiting impatiently.

"Oh honestly Ronald, you should have been up hours ago! I reminded you last night before I left!" said Hermione who was growing more and more impatient. "Oh Ginny will be so angry with me. I mean, she expects it from _you_, but from _me_...oh I feel so bad."

"Don't worry so much 'Mione, Ginny won't be mad." Ron said as he rushed to the laundry room to find any clean shirt he could see. "Besides, it's my fault, I fell asleep late again, I was up thinking until about 4 am."

"Well, why would you go and do something like that? You knew you had to be up early!" Ron jumped as Hermione's voice started rising. Partially because he was half asleep but mostly because he hated when Hermione started getting angry, even if she did look sexier.

'_think Ron, thin! She can't know about going to Harry's flat last night to plan the proposal...'_

"Er- I...um, I- I wasn't tired." He did his best to avoid any eye contact with Hermione.

"Well, it's over with now anyways, as long as you hurry up we can still make it in time." Hermione said with a little hope.

"Hermone, Ron!" Ginny yelled as they arrived outside the Burrow.

"Ginny! Happy Birthday!" once Hermione and Ginny hugged each other, they made their way up to the house. "I'm so sorry we're late, your brother here decided to stay up late and didn't want to wake up until 1 hour ago!" Ron blushed a little and looked down.

"Yeah, that's my brother for you." Ginny said looking at Ron and smiling. "Anyways Ron, I need your help bringing in some old boxes from Fred and George's old room. Mum still can't find enough strength to go up there alone." Ron hated going up to Fred's old room, it didn't seem right, but from the looks on Ginny's face it didn't seem like he had much of a choice.

"Oh, er- alright. Hermione, I'll be back in a bit." Hermione smiled ans said, "don't worry, I'll help your mum prepare the table."

Once they made it to the room, Ginny shut the door and put a silencing charm over it. "now, where are these boxes again?" Ron said.

"Ron, we need to talk." Ginny said as she leaned on the window sill. Ron immediatley thought of the worst.

"Bloody hell, please don't tell me your pregnant! Your not even married Ginny! What will Mum say!" Ron's face started to fill with disappointment. '_I mean, sure I'd be happy for her and Harry. He's my best mate but come on, they aren't even married yet!'_

"oh come off it Ron! Of course I'm not pregnant! I was only going to say, Harry talked to me before you showed up. And seeing as Hermione is one of my best friends, I wanted to make sure you didn't mess the proposal up!" Ginny said in her own defense.

Ron let out a sigh of relief, and then as soon as he realized what she had just said, jumped up and said, "whaa? Why did Harry tell you? He promised he wouldn't...damn it Harry!"

"Well, okay...I kind of got it out of him, but that's a different story." Ginny said and Ron shuddered at the thought of Ginny trying to get information out of Harry.

"Gross Ginny! I don't need to know the dirty details!" Ginny only laughed when he said this.

"You asked! Anyways, what are you planning?" Ginny immediatley changed the subject.

Realizing that changing the subject was probably for the best, he started talking about his plan.

Once Ginny heard the plan she said, "Okay, and are you sure this plan will work?" and Ron started growing nervous.

"I- I don't know!" he started pacing up and down the room. "w-what if she says no? What if I look like a complete prat and mess up? Oh Ginny...what am I gonna do?"

"Ginny grabbed her brother and said, "well first off, calm down! Deep breaths Ron, deep breaths! Secondly, you are a prat! Get that through your head before you do anything else! and Thirdly, I know Hermione, she loves you..and she will most definitley say yes! So don't worry!" once Ron was calm again, she let go of him and he turned to her and smiled. "Thanks Gin, this mean's a lot." 

"I know. Ginny returned the smile and said, "Now, what am I gonna do to help?"

"Well...er- you can distract her until around 7 pm tomorrow evening. At aroung 6:45 take her to my flat. Then all you need to do is get the hell out of there as fast as you can!" Finny laughed and said, "Will do big brother, will do."

Ron and Ginny entered the kitchen to find Hermione having a conversation with Mrs. Weasley and Harry. Ron could hear his brothers and his dad in the next room laughing about something on of George's customers had said. Finny took her seat next to Harry but Ron stayed standing in his spot at the door. He wanted to look at his girlfriend and just enjoy her smile and laughter. As he looked at her, he realized mroe and more that he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to start a family with her, grow old with her and even after that he would _still_ love her the same way he loves her now. At that moment, Hermione looked up and gazed into his eyes and smiled at him.

Hermione had a big smile on her face and let out a amall laugh and said, "what?"

"I-uh, nothing, it's just...you're beautiful." Ron said ans without thinking about what he was about to do, he waled over to her, got down on one knee and pulled out a tiny black box from the inside of his jacket where he had been keeping it for the last 3 days.

Ginny and Harry both looked at each other with shock on both of their faces.

"I thought he was purposing tomorrow!" Harry whispered to Ginny and she whispered back, "he was! what a prat, he's gonna ruin everything!"

Mrs. Weasley started sobbing into her hands and the rest of the family made their way into the kitchen wondering what haoppened.

George, Percy, Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley all stood with big smiles on their faces.

"Ickle Ronniekins is proposing to his girlfriend is he? How _romantic!_" George said and Mr. Weasley then shot George a look that made George just laugh a little more but shut up all together.

"Er- 'Mione...I mean...Er...Hermione Jane Granger. I-I've loved you...since the day I met you..." his voice started to crack. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and grabbed Hermione's hands. Then started again, "Er..."

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears and she looked at Ginny whose eyes were also on the verge of releasing tears. Harry was biting his nails and looking at Ron like he wanted so badly to jump in and give Ron a pep talk. Hermione looked back at Ron and touched his cheek with her hand. Then, with that touch it was as if Ron had all the courage in the world.

"...Hermione, your beautiful, I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but you. I know I can be a bloody prat sometimes, but I'm more than sure you love me anyways. Well, I hope you do at least. What I'm trying to say is...Hermione Granger..will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest prat alive?"

He couldn't take his eyes off her. His heart was about to bust out of his chest and he felt sick to his stomach from being so nervous.

'_oh man, she isn't saying anything! I should have waited, why did I do this now? I ruined everything-'_ his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice.

"Oh Ron, your rightr..." Hermione smiled and continues although she could hardly talk through her shaky voice and loud sobs. "You are a prat! But your my prat, and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else but you! Of course I'll marry you!" Almost immediatley Ron stood up and grabbed Hermione's waist and she put her arms around his neck and their lips met.

Mrs. Weasley cried of joy for the next 2 hours while her sons and husband tried to calm her down and Hermione and Ginny were both gaxing at the engagement ring.

"I'm so happy for you , Hermione! We are finally going to be sisters!" Ginny said.

"So, your not mad? I mean, now that I think about it, we kind of took the attention fromyou on your birthday. I'm so sorry Ginny." Hermione said as she touched Ginny's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? This birthday was awesome! My best friends just got engages to my brother after years of me wanting you tow to end up together!" Ginny reassured her.

"I can't believe it, he was so adorable when he got down on one knee! It was amazing!"

"It would have been better but the prat decided-on his own- that he was going to do it now!"

"You knew? Ginny!" Hermione hit Ginny lightly on the arm. Ginny laughed and said, "of course I did! I wanted it to be perfect! But Ron just _had_ to ruin it!"

With that Hermione said, "I thought he did an amazing job at proposing, besides, proposals' aren't perfect. Well I suppose sometimes they can be but that's besides the point. I love your brother either way."

Harry was outside talking with Ron as they looked at the stars. Harry turned to Ron and broke the silence. "Congrats mate. It took you long enough. But what happened to 'The Plan'? I thought you had everything set for tomorrow."

"Actually, so did I mate, I don't even know what happened but I was watchingher laugh and I couldn't help it. It sort of just...happened." Ron said as he blushed.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" Harry started laughing and said, "and you _almost_ made a complete fool of yourself, I actually wanted to help you propose! Can you believe that?"

At this, Ron laughed and finally said, "What can I say mate, everything happens for a reason. Besides, Proposals' aren't perfect...not all the time at least."

And with that, Ron and Harry made their way inside to join everyone.

**I hope you guys liked it! :) Review Review Review! 3**


End file.
